


虎口脱险

by Efflor19



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, 水仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19
Summary: 欠tachi的赌债水仙文无实际剧情
Kudos: 2





	虎口脱险

**Author's Note:**

> 欠tachi的赌债  
> 水仙文  
> 无实际剧情

金东奎是在午后两点的街道上遇到他的。  
他翘了课，和几个朋友要去打球。从学校墙上翻出来，劈头盖脸的阳光砸在脸上，马路上隐隐约约升起沥青的味道，飘散在寂静的大街上，他被晒得头晕脑胀，面颊通红。一行人散漫地转进小巷里，道边树枝繁叶茂，从古老粗壮的树干撑起葱茏的叶顶，在半空接出一片清凉的阴翳。  
被树荫滤过的风混合着草木气息扑面而来，摇漾着投在地上的斑驳的太阳碎屑。  
是方星现先看到的，嘴里还含着半口水就惊讶地“嗯”了一声，语调上仰，然后戳戳金东奎的肩膀：“那个人长得好像你喔——就是站在冷饮店门口那个穿灰色卫衣的。”  
金东奎边哂笑着说“怎么可能”边转了头，在视线相对时愣在了原地。  
是真的很像自己。他心里涌动着某种奇妙的情绪，去观察他：身形长得更开，比起自己清瘦的小身板儿，卫衣下隐约可见肌肉流畅的线条；肤色似乎变暗了些，婴儿肥褪去，线条倒是更圆了，额前的碎发变成柔软的刘海儿，俏皮地弯成好看的弧度。  
他冲金东奎笑了笑，亲密意味不言自明，还有隐隐约约有些纵容。金东奎被那样的亲昵蛊惑，把球扔给朴忠烈走过去。郑泰成叫了两声没拦住，转头去和前面的方星现商量叫谁来救场。  
男人气定神闲地站在那里等着他上前，摸摸他的头，仿佛失散多年的挚友：“东奎呀。”  
声音要比自己低沉一点，却没那么嘶哑，金东奎想起自己还在变声期，无端有些害羞：“你……你认识我吗？”  
“我叫金东奎，比你大两岁。”  
金东奎愣了两秒才反应过来：“你……”  
“走吧，”解释似乎是多余的，男人温热的手掌贴在他的后颈上，“我们回家。”

“今天不上课吗？”  
金东奎被头顶花洒的温水淋了一脸，狼狈地甩甩头，男人看在眼里，化成喉间带着笑意的气音。  
“我翘课了，本来要去打篮球的。”金东奎像逃课被抓住了似的，认错的话都已经打好了腹稿。但男人只是满意地点点头，手抚上他的胸膛：“很好，和我当时一样。”  
什么？  
金东奎睁大了眼睛去观察男人的神色，认真直白，确实是分明的褒奖。对方的脸慢慢靠近，轻柔的鼻息扑在脸上，嘴唇被同样柔软温热的两片唇磨擦着，被牙齿叼住在唇舌间细心地吮吸，唾液交换的声音在淅淅沥沥的水声中依然清晰可闻。他想去分辨对方话语里的意味，是那个意思吗，他的“当时”就是自己吗。他不想问，甚至没搞清楚为什么会被如此相似的一张脸吻得晕晕乎乎，要靠着浴室冰凉的瓷砖才能勉强站得住。他只记得男人说要去洗澡，他好心把他送进浴室，就被扯进去半是鼓励半是强迫地脱去了校服，和他赤裸相对。  
他只来得及年轻气盛地偷偷比较了一下藏在茂盛耻毛里性器的大小，心满意足地想着原来差不多嘛，就被拽进了淋浴间里，被花洒淋了个透心凉。男人笑出声，从身后抱着他，调节水温，在臀缝间浅浅戳着半勃的性器。

他们从浴室吻到卧室，一同倒进杂乱的堆满运动衣和校服的床铺里。男人乐此不疲地舔弄他的耳垂，顺着耳廓往耳道里深入，金东奎颤抖着呻吟起来，细而尾调极软——他从来不知道自己还有这样的音色。男人一手拨弄着他的乳尖，一手去按揉他的腰窝。金东奎很快软了身体，乖乖被分开大腿，只有身前的性器硬着，从前端吐出清亮的黏液。  
金东奎被男人耐心教导着，在自己的敏感地带用喜欢的方式不停玩弄，逼出喉咙里无法压抑的呻吟，淫乱又羞耻。怎么会这样呢，他被口腔服侍着射了一次，手指沾满润滑剂插在自己的后穴里，男人把着他的手腕掌握着进出和角度，教他去寻找那块栗子状的腺体。  
被按压到前列腺的时候，金东奎哭了出来。湿漉漉的手指被扯出来，指间液体牵连出的弧线在眼前放大，擦在脸上。他被翻了个身，趴在床上。  
“腰再低一点。你会喜欢的。”男人语调温柔，像个好脾气的邻家大哥哥，说些关于日色与气候的寻常话题。  
金东奎听话地伏了腰，臀部高高撅起，像只求欢的兽。男人分开他的臀瓣，暴露出湿润而被开发得敏感而饥饿的穴口。金东奎身后的凉意被无限放大，在羞耻中猛地收缩了两下，夹出亮晶晶的肠液。奖励地拍了两下，响声清脆，白花花的脂肪跟着颤了颤，晃得人热血上涌。金东奎呜咽一声，腰肢彻底软下去。  
男人扶着性器插进肠道里，很快就适应了湿热的内壁，开拓起来。  
金东奎像被抛进云海，轻飘飘地被柔软的云朵烘托着，又被大力的肏干迅速扯着坠下来，跌进席卷他的万丈波澜里。男人退出来，重新把他翻到正面，引着少年把小腿盘在自己腰间，大腿因而显出了肌肉粗莽的线条，和内侧丰腴而沾染欲望的腿根。  
他被逼着睁眼，和相似的面容对视，在羞耻和刺激里沉沦，被一双黝黑双眸里的光烧得遍体通红，下体又硬起来，却在被撸动到濒临释放时恶劣地堵住了前端的小孔。后腰传来惊人的快感，他像离水的鱼一挺一挺地晃动着身体，像在鞭笞自己；听从男人的吩咐，胡乱地叫着“金东奎”，被自己的名字激得失了神，在后穴入口来回研磨的粗大灼热诱骗着他，终于连贯地喊出了那句“金东奎，操进来”。  
男人抚弄着他乳珠的手力道失控，狠狠捏了一把。  
他在被整根性器捅到底时又射了出来，哭得稀里哗啦，舌头被男人的手指翻搅着，无法闭合的嘴角流出明亮的唾液，喉咙里是高亢而夹杂着嘶哑的呻吟，一声高过一声。怎么会被自己操成这样呢，金东奎搞不明白，也最终放弃了。他伸出胳膊抱住男人的肩，抬高了下身迎合抽插，变成在风暴里沉沉浮浮无法掌控自我的一艘船。  
直到他被自己射了一肚子，脱力地瘫倒在床上。

“再见。”男人站在玄关处对他说，亲昵地亲亲他的嘴角。  
“再见，金东奎。”金东奎的脸还是红通通的，肠道里还挂着的精液让他终于想起来对这个初见的陌生男人腼腆。

男人没再回头，背影只有道别。  
金东奎也会很快忘掉他的。

**Author's Note:**

> “爱你的虎口 我脱离了危险”


End file.
